Future drive concepts of motor vehicles require alternative brake pressure buildup devices since little or no vacuum is available in order to operate a conventional vacuum brake booster. Electric motor brake boosters were developed for this purpose.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 014 361 A1 describes a control device for a master brake cylinder of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing to be situated between the master brake cylinder and a brake pedal, through which a pressure organ for controlling a control piston of the master brake cylinder runs, an electric motor, a worm, which is driven by the electric motor and which intersects the pressure organ, and a gear unit situated in the housing, which couples the worm with the control piston so as to translate a rotary motion of the worm into a translatory motion of the control piston.
Furthermore, three conventional dominant customer interfaces on an engine compartment splash wall of the motor vehicle for fastening vacuum brake boosters or electromechanical brake boosters are available. Distinguishing features of these customer interfaces are a number of bolt-on points, a hole pattern and a distance between holes.